1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to data distribution. More particularly, the invention is directed to a system and method for distributing large amounts of data over a widely dispersed network.
2. Description of Related Art
Data distribution, otherwise known as data deployment, data logistics, or data replication, includes the placement and maintenance of replicated data at multiple data sites across a network. Historically, data distribution has been either point-to-point, i.e., communication from one location to another, or multipoint, i.e., communication from one location to many. However, such data distribution has many drawbacks. For example, if multiple clients simultaneously request the same file from the server, the server may become overloaded and no longer be able to respond efficiently to normal requests. This is commonly known as denial of service.
Clients and servers are often widely distributed from one another. Therefore, communication between the clients and server may consume valuable system resources, where system resources are the components that provide the network's inherent capabilities and contribute to its overall performance. System resources include routers, switches, dedicated digital circuits, bandwidth, memory, hard disk space, etc. Unlike in public networks, such as the Internet, system resources are of particular value in private networks, where such system resources are typically paid for by a single system operator.
Still further, distributing data between widely dispersed data sites is often unreliable, as the further the distance between data sites the higher the probability of delays, packet loss, and system malfunction. Such data distribution between widely dispersed data sites is also typically slow due to the large distances the data, and any acknowledgements of the receipt of such data, must travel.
The above-mentioned drawbacks are compounded when large volumes of data, such as terabytes, are to be transferred between dispersed data sites.
Accordingly, a system and method for reliably distributing large amounts of data between widely dispersed data sites would be highly desirable.